Together Again
by Mikescfc24
Summary: A romantic weekend for Castle and Beckett goes south and turns in to a weekend they will never want to talk about again..
1. Chapter 1: Home

**Castle: Together Again**

A romantic weekend turns into a murder weekend.

It's been 5 years since Beckett and Castle retired from NYPD. Beckett still keeps in contact with Ryan and Esposito, while Castle still writes his Nikki Heat novels. Castle bought a house just outside of the city a few years ago which is used mainly if they want a romantic weekend away. However, they both still live with Castle's. Alexis, Castle's daughter, is still at college now studying Law, after a conversation she, Beckett and Castle had one night last year.

It was now Friday 24th March at 4pm and the now husband and wife are going for a romantic weekend away to their house which they had been planning for many weeks now.

Castle, dressed in a white shirt with a black tie and trousers was having a conversation with his mum about his latest Nikki Heat book, when he heard Beckett shout him from the bedroom.

"Castle! Help me!" She shouted.

Castle walked into the bedroom.

"Help me zip this up please" Asked Beckett who was wearing a black skirt, shirt and boots that Castle was currently helping with.

"There we go. You look so beautiful" said Castle softly getting up off of his knees.

"You too" said Beckett quietly as they leaned to to ki-

"Richard! Richard!" shouted Martha, his mother.

"Yes mum?"

"Where are your Nikki Heat books? I want to show my friend tonight" said Martha.

""I'll show you" said Castle as he let out a sigh and Beckett let out a small laugh.

All three left the bedroom, lead by Castle, into the living room where he picked up a box from behind the TV and said "here you go mother, have fun with your 'man friend'" Castle said as he winked at her.

"Come on Castle, it's getting late, we need to go" Beckett explained.

Giving Martha a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Castle and Beckett left for their taxi.


	2. Chapter 2: The House

Chapter 2 : The House

The Taxi pulled up at the bottom of the walkway. The walkway up to the house was tarmacked with a large fountain half way up. The fountain, as well as being a very nice decoration, also marked where the walkway split in to two more paths – 1 leading left of it and the leading to the right. The path leading to the left had a lovely patio with trees, plants and a swinging chair at the end of it. The Path leading to the right had a small pond in the shape of a heart.

The couple carried on, past the fountain and up to the house. After a short walk they finally reached the house.

"We've been waiting four months for this weekend" Beckett said to Castle as he put the key in the door.

"Yes we have and were going to have the best 2 days ever. Just me and you relaxing"

Once they were in, Beckett went to explore.

She came first to the living room. The first thing Beckett noticed was the huge white chandelier on the ceiling. She walked over to the middle of the room and sat on three-seater couch staring at the 40" plasma TV that was on the wall. After a few moments Beckett made her way to the cabinet that was over the far side of the room. In it there were bottles of wine, pictures of her and Castle, Alexis and Martha.

Beckett walked out of the living room past the stairs and came to the Kitchen. There was nothing really special about the it, just an average size with worktops, a cooker, microwave toaster etc. Apart from another white chandelier.

She walked out of the kitchen and stopped at the front door, looked down and saw a mat. It read

'Home of Richard and Kate'

Seeing this, Kate smiled and whispered to herself "I love you, Mr Castle."

Beckett turned around, to see Castle standing at the top of the stairs.

"You like the house, Kate?"

"Castle the house… it's amazing, I love how you can afford all of this."

"Come up here, I'll show you the rest of the house."

Kate walked up the stairs and met Castle at the top. They took each other by the hand and Castle led Beckett along to the bedroom. He led Kate in they stood at the door. She saw a king-size double bed, a wardrobe the length of the room, a 30" TV and night stand on either side of bed with a picture of her and Castle. She stood up and looked out of the window which over looked the back of the house. What she saw was amazing – a pool which was at least 15 metres in length and width, and lights that spelled out 'Kate Beckett'. Kate walked over to Castle, smiled and hugged him.

"Come on, let's go outside" Said Castle softly.

Castle walked Kate outside and sat on the chairs that were over by the pool. They looked on into the sunset. However, this moment was short lived. Beckett's phone rang.

"Kate?", said a voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yes… Ryan? Is that you?" She answered.

Castle turned and looked at Beckett.

"Yeah it's Ryan. Kate, listen, I know you said you never wanted to return to the force and I respect tha' but Beckett, we need you and we need you now!" Said Ryan urgently.

With that the phone went dead. Kate turned to Castle.

"What did Ryan want?" asked Castle.

"Castle, I think we're needed at NYPD. After all, both Esposito and Ryan swore never to ring me on this phone unless it was a police emergency or a national emergency."

"Well.. Are you gonna go?" Castle asked"

"Castle, I know how long we've waited for this weekend but I we are really needed at the precinct. Ryan sounded really desperate."

"Well then that settles it. We'll leave tomorrow morning." Said Castle

Castle took out his phone "Mum, hi, it's Castle. I know I'm disturbing you night with your man friend but our weekend has been cut short"

"Oh My! Why? What's the matter, dear?"

"Ryan just rang Beckett, and he wants Beckett to go to the precinct tomorrow. We're leaving the house tomorrow morning and we'll be with you As Soon As Possible." Explained Castle.

"Ok dear, see you tomorrow and I'm sorry about this." Said Martha.

With that Castle and Beckett went back into the house and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Together Again

**Chapter 3: Together Again**

*The next morning*

It was 5am, Castle had just got out of bed while Beckett was ready to leave.

" Kate?" Castle shouted walking down the stairs.

"Morning, Castle" Beckett said with a smile as she walked past the stairs.

Beckett walked into the kitchen, picked up a round of toast on a plate and handed it to Castle. Both of them were speculating exactly why Ryan rang the night before. Even though Kate said she wouldn't re-join NYPD, she also said to only ring her if it was a matter of national security. After all, Kate new that would be very unlikely as, most of the time, national security threats were taken on by the FBI and CIA.

"Castle, taxi's coming to pick us up at 6"

Castle left the kitchen and went to get dressed. While he did that, Beckett went room to room and made sure all of the lights were switched off and everything was unplugged. Beckett went outside to the back garden, and admired the view as she took in the quietness, as the days wouldn't be like this.

A few moments later, Castle emerged from inside in the house and joined Kate.

"Kate, I'm sure it's nothing and we'll be back here by tomorrow" Said Castle as he put his arm around her.

"Castle, I don't know. Ryan sounded urgent on the phone last night."

Beckett turned to Castle and hugged him.

It was now 5:55. 5 minutes until the taxi was due to pick them up to take them back to the city. With this in their minds, they both decided to go to the front of the house and wait there.

At exacly 6am the taxi pulled up next to Kate and Castle. Castle opened the door to let Beckett in.

"Hey, where'd you like to go?" Said the taxi driver with a smile.

"425 Broome Street, Manhattan. If you don't mind" Stated Castle.

The taxi driver then began the 20 minute journey to Castle's apartment.

*20 minutes later*

When the taxi pulled up at the block of apartments, Beckett paid the fare and they both made their way to the apartment.

Castle put the key into the lock and opened the door. The place was quite. Not a noise to be heard. There was a not on the kitchen counter, Castle picked it up and read it:

"Gone out, be back soon

Mother "

Beckett went over and sat at the table in the kitchen. "She's probably gone food shopping, since she knew that we were going to be coming back 2 da-" Then her phone rang. It was Esposito.

"Hey Beckett, can you come in ASAP please?" he said

"Yeah, Esposito, I'll come in now, I'm bringing Castle too"

"Thanks and that's fine, me and Ryan will meet you at reception" said Esposito. And with that the phone went dead.

Castle picked up a pen and wrote, underneath Martha's message:

"We're home, gone to the precinct.

-Castle & Beckett"

Only living a five minute walk way, Castle and Beckett decided to walk.

In no time at all, they walked into reception with Ryan and Esposito waiting. They each shook hands and quickly got down to business.

"Before we continue, we need to know that you are on board with this operation. Due to the nature of it, we have been told not to tell you anything until you accept" Esposito and Ryan explained.

Castle and Beckett looked at each other

"Well we haven't come all this way for nothing, Beckett" said Castle. Beckett smiled and agreed. "Yes, yes we are. We're on." She said.

With that, Beckett and Castle were led upstairs to their old desk which was empty.

"We kept your desk empty, Beckett, In case you decided to return" explained Ryan.

"So what's this 'emergency'? asked Castle.

Beckett and Castle were led, by Ryan and Esposito, in to a room with a table and chairs and a large TV on the wall.

Ryan switch on the TV and the words 'Operation Alpha' were displayed.


	4. Chapter 4: Number 31

**Chapter 3: Operation Alpha**

Castle and Beckett stared at the screen. Ryan invited them both to take a seat.

"Operation Alpha?" asked Beckett.

"Operation Alpha is the code name of our latest operation" answered Esposito.

"We are co-ordinating with the FBI on this" continued Ryan

"But we haven't worked with the FBI since the hostage situation at the courthouse." Beckett replied.

"I know" said Ryan. "Well this is worse" he continued.

"In what way?" Beckett and Castle asked in sync with each other.

Ryan switched the screen to another slide. It showed multiple pictures of a building.

"This, as you may know is the Golden Money bank that's just around the corner"

Beckett look puzzled. How could something to do with a bank be worse than a courthouse?

"There are currently 10 men holding all of the people in that bank hostage. Luckily, yet, the press haven't realised."

"I'm sorry, I still don't follow. What exactly has this got to do with the NYPD and the FBI working together?" asked Castle looking rather puzzled.

"A few years ago, more specifically a year before you joined us, Castle, Beckett was undercover to obtain information (and arrest) a man, who we only know as 'Number 31'. Beckett succeeded and 'Number 31' was arrested, put on trial and sentenced to 15 years in prison. However, due to good behaviour and help on a case, he had his sentenced reduced to 8 years and is now out." replied Ryan.

"However as of last night at exactly 6pm, he is now a criminal again an…." Continued Esposito.

Beckett interrupted, "And he is currently in a bank with 9 other people taking people hostage?"

Ryan nodded.

"Ok so Beckett did that and this 'Number 31' guy is a criminal again, but I still don't know what the FBI want." said Castle.

"The FBI wants our help, since we have all the information on this guy. Plus he is now a terrorist but that's irrelevant for now.

With a wave of a hand, a tall man with black hair and dressed in a suit entered the room.

"This is Special Agent Grove, we'll be helping him with this case"


End file.
